Boys Will Be Boys
by Yourfave121
Summary: It was an innocent challenge that grew into much more. This is a Peanut Butter Pumpkin (Rancis Fluggerbutter and Gloyd Orangeboar) fanfic. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. This my get a little bit smoochy on chapter 3 or so wow spoilers yeehaw. Rancis x Gloyd is the best.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

We find ourselves in the world of Sugar Rush. The qualifying race for the next day has just ended and most are happy about their places. Some more than others. Swizzle Malarkey and his friend Gloyd Orangeboar are discussing the race.

"5th place, I'll take it!" Gloyd boasts.

"10th again! Unbelievable!" Swizzle is clearly on tilt about the race.

"Dude, don't take it that bad, all you…" Gloyd loses his train of thought mid-sentence, catching sight of the trio of winners in the race. Taffyta Muttonfudge and her duo of delinquents, Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter, are walking up with their trophies. They are conversing amongst one another over in the distance. Swizzle snaps his fingers a couple times in front of Gloyd's face.

"You lost it man, what were you getting at?"

"Uhh…huh? Was I saying something?"

"Wow dude, every time that dumb group of preps ever walks up, your brain gets coated in frosting. Wait, you don't '_like_' one of them, do you?"

"Oh, for the love of pie, you're just still mad that you can't even make it into the next day roster unless people crash at the first turn!" That was the wrong thing to say.

"You Airhead!" Swizzle hops back into his car and speeds off down the qualifying track, presumably to get some more practice but mostly to blow off some steam. Gloyd tries to act cool, yet his face is slightly blushing. He didn't mean to make a scene. Taffyta walks up with her posse. Gloyd's eyes meet with all of theirs for a moment, but he made a point to look a little bit longer into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"What was that all about?" asks Candlehead.

"Don't even worry about it, it's all cool." Gloyd is obviously getting fidgety.

Taffyta asserts herself into the conversation. "He was headed towards some thick patches of chocolate on the road, at the speed he was going he may spin out of control!" The rest of the group chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I better go see if he's managed to wreck yet. It _is_ sort of my fault anyways. Hey, Mirror Boy, I'll race you!"

Rancis was preoccupied with a nail that had something on it. When Gloyd calls him that, it's go time.

"You're so on!"

Both of the boys hop into their cars and wait for Candlehead to give the go.

"3…2…1…GO!"

In less than a few seconds, both of the boys were dust clouds on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A closer look at those dust clouds shows Rancis with a slight lead on Gloyd.

_ "You've got to do better than that, Orangeboar." _Rancis thinks to himself. He wasn't even entirely sure why Gloyd wanted to race anyways.

**_ZOOM_**

While Rancis was busy pondering, Gloyd took the opportunity to slam on the gas and pass Rancis on the sharp right heading towards the 'sugar free' of the practice track. What Gloyd didn't realize is that this is where the chocolate patches were. It was just too late. Gloyd's car's narrow front gets stuck in the first sticky puddle, making the rest of the car into a catapult of sorts, and launching Gloyd into a patch of just sprouting lollypops.

"Wake up you dough-head!" Rancis spurts out, with a small bit of anxiousness in his voice.

"Huh…wuh?" is all Gloyd can say. He can smell peanut butter and chocolate, one of his favorite scents. He grins like an idiot. He feels someone shaking his left shoulder. He slowly opens his eyes, blinks a couple times, and almost goes back down and out from what he sees. A slightly worried Rancis, looking flushed, trying to see if he is okay. Gloyd blushes a bright pink.

"I'm fine, Butterfingers! Now help me get up!"

After a quick brushing off, there is a bit of an awkward silence. Rancis decides to break it.

"That was some move huh? I don't see Swizzle anywhere. He must have made it back. Better than I can say about you."

"Hey, I'm still alive aren't I? You would've done the same thing."

"No way! I actually _think_ before I do something on the track!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Gloyd retorts, rolling his eyes. "Help me turn my car over so we can get going."

The two boys both get on the front of the car, which was still stuck up vertically in the chocolate. With one big push the entire thing comes back down onto its wheels. When it hits the ground, Gloyd finds one of his hands on top of Rancis'. He couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth it was. Rancis quickly pulls his hand away, blushing wildly. His mind was racing.

"Th…thanks for that. F…for the car, I mean." Gloyd's words stumble out of his mouth.

Rancis clears his throat. "Mhm…no problem" His mind still won't stop. _What was that? That flicker his eyes. When he touched my hand._ That flicker soon turned into a whole bunch of butterflies. Gloyd quickly turns away and hops into his car. He tries to turn the engine on, but the smell of burnt sugar permeates the air instead.

"Son of a sugar daddy! The stupid engine is overheated!"

There is another bit of silence.

"Well, sounds like we have a little while…do you wanna take a walk?" Rancis blurts out.

"Umm, sure, I guess. It will burn some time at least. Lead the way."

Both boys start on a walk into the eastern end of the Candy Cane Forest.


End file.
